The life of Ceno
by Rizegreymon 135
Summary: Ceno is a Coelophysis that lived 216 million years ago. But at this time period, danger is everywhere. Will Ceno survive in this primeval world?
1. Ceno's first day alive

When many people hear the word meat-eating dinosaur, they may think of Allosaurus or T-Rex. But what most people don't know is that if it wasn't for a dinosaur called Coelophysis, those dinosaurs wouldn't exists. This is the story of one Coelophysis named Ceno. The story behind Ceno starts 216 million years ago as an egg. At this time it was the late Triassic period. Dinosaurs were just starting to appear so the world is ruled by old-school reptiles, reptiles with legs that go out from there body's.

Ceno's life starts here in this small nest. He is just being to hatch from his egg. He brakes through the shell and crawls out into a world of danger. As Ceno beings to crawl out of the nest,a Coelophysis is coming to the nest. But it's not a danger, this is Ceno's mother. As Ceno's brothers and sisters hatch, Ceno starts chasing his first meal,a dragonfly. Ceno jumps and grabs the dragonfly. It's his first kill, but when he's older he will be able to take down large prey, if he lives that long.

Ceno and his siblings lay down by a stream wall where their mother hunts for herself. But,something his watching them in the bushes. A fast animal jumps from the bush and the young dinosaurs run for there lives. Sadly, one is garbed in the jaws of the attacker. When their mother comes back one of her young is gone. It was not Ceno but the attacker was a year-old Coelophysis. It will not be long until Ceno's mother will see them as prey. Until that time she will stay and protect her young.


	2. Year one

Ceno walks slowly through a forest of small trees and ferns. Ceno is now one year old and he is about a foot long. He is lucky he has lived this long, some coelophysis don't live to be a month old. Ceno is out hunting. He is looking for insects, lizards, and small mammals. As he is walking he hears a loud munching noise. He goes to investigate. The munching is coming from a placerias. They fifteen feet long and have two eight inch long tucks for protection and for fighting rivals. They may look like dinosaurs but they not. They are mammal-like reptiles. Their kind ruled the earth before the dinosaur even where around.

They are too large for Ceno to bring down. He'll have to find food somewhere else. Off in the distance he finds a flock of dragon flies. He runs as fast as he can and grabs one. But he has no time to enjoy his meal. A roar comes out of the bushes next to him and now he is running for his life. He runs into a hollow tree. Teeth are looking down on him. The attacker his the most dangerous killer of its time, postosuchus. A twenty foot long crocodile like reptile with sharp teeth. This is what eats the placerias. He backs off for now and Ceno has had his first brush with death. And it will not be his last.


	3. Year three

On the edge of a large river, Ceno watches the water ready to strike. Ceno is on three years old and is six feet long. He is almost adult sized and on he is big enough to hunt bigger pray. As he watches the water, a foot long lung fish swims close to the bank of the river. He waits for the right moment and then with a loud splash, Ceno's sharp teeth grab the lung fish killing instantly. As he starts to eat, he feels something is watching him.

Out of the tree's come an older Coelophysis pops out. The older Coelophysis is nine feet long and shows evidence of past battles because of his scares. He is anger because Ceno is in his territory and he wanted him out. The older Coelophysis jumps out at Ceno and makes Ceno runoff. Ceno can fight but he doesn't need to get injured this close to the drought. The land is wet forest now but soon is will become dry desert.

Ceno keeps running for a long time until he thinks he is safe. When he stops, he smells something, something died. He goes to where the smell is coming from. The smell came from a dead placerias, it was killed by a postosuchus. Ceno has hit the jackpot on Triassic meat. A placerias can last Ceno for weeks. He dives into the rotting meat and when he finishes he lays down for a nap.


	4. Year five

Ceno drinks down by the only source of water during the drought. Ceno is on five years old and in nine feet long. He is a fully grown. On that Ceno is an adult his looking for a mate. He goes off to find a mate. As he looks around he finds the tracks of a female Coelophysis. He has never seen something like this before. The tracks are only a few minutes old. For the first time in his life he makes a mating call. The sound goes out through the land. After a minute the female comes out from the bushes.

The females is one that Ceno knows. Her name is Spots. She is eight feet long and she hangs out near the water hole. She is the biggest female around. She is also one of the toughest Coelophysis there is. Ceno will have to be careful getting close to her. But he has seen males do this before. He knows that if he brings her a gift she may chose him. So he brought her a lung fish. She begins to eat the lung fish and her mind has been made. Spots has chosen Ceno as her mate. Ceno has proven he can feed her and their offspring. Their life together starts now.


	5. Three months later

Three months go by, and Ceno has become a father. Spots has been sitting on the eggs for two and half months on and they'll be ready to hatch any day on. But now Ceno has to go out and find food for him and bring some back for Spots. On that the eggs are close to hatching he'll have to bring even more meat back. And so Ceno heads off in search of fresh meat. As he hunts he stops by the water hole. Not much water is left. The drought has been tough this year. But off in the destinies, he hears the sound of an injured animal. He goes to check it out.

Where the sound is coming form is a postosuchus laying out in the sun. At first glance it looks dead, but it's barely hanging on. The reason it's down is the wound on its leg. The injure is from a placerias tucks. The postosuchus will not live long. Ceno knows this is a dangerous beast but it could be an easy meal. Without thinking Ceno jumps up on to the postosuchus back biting down on its neck. It screams in pain bucking Ceno trying to get him off. But Ceno holds on and in seconds the postosuchus falls to the ground. Ceno roars with victory and beings to eat.

When he returns to the nest, the eggs have hatched. There are three females and two males. Ceno and Spots are proud of their offspring. Ceno has gone full circle in the circle of life. But that night there's a change in the wind. Rain pores from the sky all thought the night. In the morning Ceno, Spots, and their offspring head to the river. This there offspring's first drink of water.

The dinosaur are one the most amazing creatures to ever walk the earth. Ceno won't live to see the rise of the dinosaurs, but his children will. They will start the future of the dinosaurs and become mega carnivores like Allosaurus and T-rex. But they won't be alone. Off in the destinies, a herd of plateosaurus one off the largest of the Triassic dinosaurs and one off the first large plant-eating dinosaurs. They will become some of the biggest dinosaurs to walk the earth, the long necked dinosaurs. The age of the dinosaur has began.


End file.
